Marvel Academy
by NatHiddleston
Summary: All your favorite Marvel characters in high school!
1. Chapter 1

I parked my car and pulled my luggage out. I was starting junior year tomorrow at Marvel Academy, It's an exclusive boarding school in New York, for only the elite. I started walking towards the admissions hall when my friend Pepper walked up to me and hugged me, which caused me to drop my bags.

"Hey Nat!"

"Hey Pep." Just as I bend down to pick up my bags I saw a kid I've never seen before. He had longish dark hair, and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Nat, are you okay?" she asked eyeing me.

"Um yeah…" I said coming back to reality.

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to go pick up my key." I answered. Pepper than proceeded to throw something at me. I caught it and examined it. It was a key. I looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"It's your key."

"You got my key?"

"Yes because it's _our_ key! We're roommates!" She smiled.

"Really?" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes! Now let's go unpack! Did you have your stuff shipped here again?"

"Yeah it should be in the room."

"Oh good!" She said linking arms with me as we walked to our room.

We arrived at our dorm, and Pepper unlocked the door. We walked into the dorm and it was amazing! There was a living room, a kitchen, and on opposite sides of the dorm were two master suites, with huge walk in closets and bathrooms. I could not wait to unpack.

"Nat, this place is incredible!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Right?" I responded. Pepper walked into her room and started unpacking her things. I grabbed my boxes from the front and started opening them and unpacking everything.

Hours later I finally finished unpacking. I was exhausted, so I decided to take a shower. I turned on the water and walked into the shower. I couldn't help but think about that kid I had saw earlier. Something about him was different. I felt drawn to him, which was weird because I don't even know who he is. I'm also not the type of girl to fawn all over some guy. But there was just something about this kid that made me want to know more about him. Maybe I just am over excited about school starting again… I don't know. This foreign feeling would diminish with time. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and felt my wet hair fall onto my back. This year was going to be great I felt it. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my closet to get clothes. I threw on a black bra and underwear and a crop hoodie and some black spanks. I opened my door and saw Pepper in the kitchen.

"Oh hey." She said, not looking up from what she was doing

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, playfully.

"Putting all this food away." She answered. I plopped on the couch. I heard my text tone go off in my purse. I got up and walked over to the front and grabbed my purse off the side table. I dug through it till I finally found it. I clicked the home button and saw I had 23 text messages from various people. I unlocked my phone and clicked the messages app. I started to read through the messages.

_ Are you there yet? - Clint_

_ What time are you getting here? –Jane_

_ Nat? – Clint_

_ Hey, I'm not going to get there till around 12. I got a flat tire. -_- of course. –Bruce_

_ Nat I just got here, where are you? – Steve_

_Back to school party at my dorm on Friday! – Tony_

As I continued reading them my phone started ringing. It was Jane.

"Hello?"

"Wow Nat I didn't know you knew how to answer a phone!" she said jokingly.

"You're a brat." I laughed.

"Get your ass to the café, we are all here."

"Is it cold outside?" I asked.

"It's September. In New York. And you're asking me if it's cold."

"Whatever, I'm on my way."

"Oh and heads up there's this really hot new kid."

"Dark hair?"

"No he's blonde and ripped. He looks like a god. Hurry up and get down here before he leaves." She said hanging up.

"Pepper, café, let's go." I said walking into my room and I threw on some dark skinny jeans. I put on mascara and eyeliner and then quickly tugged my ugg boots on and Pepper and I walked out the door. The air was brisk against my exposed stomach.

"So about Tony." I started. Peppers eyes widened and she blushed, as she always did at the mention of our friend Tony Stark. They kind of had a thing, which was a huge deal because Tony was not the slightest bit the relationship type. He was more of the one night stand, player type. At Tony's annual end of the year party for junior year we all got completely wasted and Pepper and Tony ended up making out in his pantry.

"What are you guys?" I asked.

She exhaled. "I'm not quite sure to be honest with you. We haven't seen each other since the, erm, pantry incident." She looked down. Pepper was completely taken by him. If he screwed with her emotions I would murder him. I could tell she grew apprehensive as we got closer to the café. I tried to think of something to say that would soothe her nerves, but to be honest I had no clue if Tony even remembered the night. But he always did have a soft spot for her. The twinkly lights of the café appeared. I opened the door and allowed Pepper to walk in front of me. I saw all my friends sitting at our table in the back. Steve looked up and saw us first. He walked quickly towards us and grabbed me in a hug, spinning me around. He carefully let my feet touch the floor.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He said ecstatically. I punched his arm.

"Me too, I missed you big guy." Steve was so sweet. He was the classic all American guy. He was a genuinely good person, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was also _very_ naïve, and shy. Which Tony always gave him hell for. I walked over to our table and when Jane saw me she jumped up and hugged me.

"I missed you!" she squealed in my ear.

"I missed you too!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit next to her. She pointed to something and I looked in the direction she was pointing too.

"I told you he is literally perfect." She said mesmerized. I made a noise in agreement, because there was no way I could form words right now. He was BUFF, and he has the most adorable face, and shoulder length blonde hair.

"He is a god." I said in agreement to what Jane had said earlier.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more attractive person in my life."

"Jane, go talk to him." I said pushing her. She looked back at me.

"What do I say?" she asked.

"Hi, my names Jane and I want you to bang me right here on the table." Tony said chiming in. I smacked his arm. Pepper rolled her eyes. Tony stared at Pepper.

"Hi Pep." He finally said. She looked at him blushing.

"H-hi Tony." She smiled. Tony got up and pulled the chair next to him out for her to sit. She sat down and they started chatting.

"Jane, go talk to him." I said returning to the matter at hand.

"I'm nervous!" she wined.

"Just go say hi!" I pushed her off the booth, and she stumbled, and she turned back and glared at me, then walked toward him slowly. I watched as she introduced herself and sat down.

"Here we go." Steve said as he put 5 drinks down in front of us. It was adorable to me how we knew all our orders. He placed each cup in front of us. He held Jane's drink with a confused look on his face. I pointed to where she was and a look of realization washed over his face. He sat down next to me and flashed me one of his signature smirks. I took a sip of my drink as I watched Jane. Suddenly Clint walked through the doors of the café and grinned as he walked towards our table.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down next to Steve.

"Hey man." Tony said, as he put his arm around Pepper. Pepper stiffened up, and Tony quickly moved his arm away. Clint and I exchanged an amused glance. Clint looked at all our drinks.

"Thanks for the drink Steve; I was busy unpacking _our_ room!" He said jokingly.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll go get you one right now." He said getting up to leave. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"You're too nice Steve! Clint can get his own drink."

"Yeah dude, I was just kidding." Clint said laughing.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Clint asked looking confused. I smirked and pointed to where she was sitting.

"Damn, is that possible?" he asked astonished.

"Is what possible?" Pepper asked, sipping her drink.

"Too be that ripped?" he answered.

"Steroids." Tony said matter-of-factly. We all laughed.

"So Pep, you're coming to my party on Friday, right?" Tony asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I'll probably have a lot of studying to do." She answered, looking down and playing with her straw. I rolled my eyes, typical Pepper.

"She'll be there." I said. Pepper started to say something then didn't.

"Did anyone get there schedules yet?" Steve asked.

"No." Tony replied.

"Nope." Clint said.

"Me neither." I answered.

"Oh I do!" Pepper said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to Steve. He looked over it.

"We have Psychology together." He said, as he looked up at her.

"Oh good, I heard that class was really hard, we can study together." She said relieved. Steve nodded eagerly in agreement. I looked over at Jane and saw her writing down something on the kids hand, presumably her phone number. He stood up and they hugged and he grabbed two drinks and left. Jane waited for him to be out the doors then darted over to us, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, grabbing her drink from Steve who held it up for her. She slid into the booth next to Clint.

"He's soooo sweet! And he has an adorable accent! He just moved here, he's a junior, he said he wanted to hang out so I invited him to Tony's party." She said, still smiling.

"Does he have a name? Or?" Tony said, sarcastically.

"Thor, Thor, his names Thor!" She spat out, quickly.

"Thor? What kind of a name is Thor?" Tony asked. Jane rolled her eyes, and then turned to me.

"Oh and Nat, he has a brother." She said hintingly.

"Hey, what about me?" Pepper asked.

"Oh well you and Tony are like a thing." She said. Pepper turned red. She brushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Wow, you really know how to make things awkward."

"Wait, I'm lost here. Why is it awkward?" Tony said, putting emphasis on the word awkward.

"Oh, well I. I didn't.." Pepper babbled. Tony stared at her waiting for an explanation. Suddenly Bruce quickly busted through the door of the café.

"Oh, saved by the Bruce." Steve said, smiling because he was proud of his pun. Everyone turned their heads to him, giving him a monotone look. He stammered then looked down.

"Hey Bruce!" Tony said. Bruce was obviously flustered, as he sat down in a huff.

"I had to wait 2 hours for a tow truck. 2 hours!"

"Well hello to you too." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just so aggravated." He said as he buried his face in his hands. Jane rubbed his back sympathetically. The doors of the café opened, and there he was.

"Oh look its Mr. Howlett." Pepper said casually.

"He is so hot." Jane said, staring at him. He noticed me and winked. I quickly chugged my drink.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." I said, as every slid out of the booth so I could get out. Logan Howlett was a history teacher here, I had him last year. I needed help with a report on the civil war, so I stayed after class one day. One thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm on his desk, making out with him while I unbuttoned his shirt, and boom I'm in a student teacher relationship. I sauntered over to the counter

"Hello Logan." I said flirtatiously. He looked at me with an adoring look.

"Hey baby." He said quietly. I smiled ear to ear fighting the urge to grab him right there and kiss him.

"Need another coffee?" He asked, looking at my empty cup.

"I do." I said smiling. I loved the feeling he gave me, just being around him made me so giddy.

"What can I get for you sir?" The barista asked him.

"A black coffee and a caramel Frappuccino." He answered, pulling out his credit card. He knew my order. Aw! I stared at him in adoration. Okay it was getting really hard to not kiss him right now. Why does he have to be so irresistible? I grabbed a straw and held it to my mouth twisting it seductively. He stared at me with his mouth slightly open, he swallowed and coughed, trying to hold back. I wasn't going to stop here. I "accidently" dropped the straw.

"Oops." I said in a seductive manner. I pivoted then slowly bent down, slightly brushing against him. I knew my jeans were tight, so he diffidently was getting a view of my new thong. I stood back up and could tell he was getting super turned on by his facial expression. I twirled my hair, and giggled.

"Mr. Howlett?" The barista said putting down our drinks. He turned to her and grabbed the drinks. While he was turned away I quickly pulled my shirt down exposing my shoulder. He turned back to me and handed me my drink, and gave me a stern look. I knew he knew what I was trying to do. I just laughed, knowing it had worked. He leaned in close to me, looking around quickly. "Meet me in my room in 10 minutes. Make it 5." I bit my lip and raised one eyebrow.

"God, the things you do to me Nat." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I stood on my tiptoes, and leaned closer.

"Correction Mr. Howlett, the things I'm _going _to do to you in 5 minutes." I whispered in his ear. He flushed red, and coughed, leaning away from me.

"See you in class Miss. Romanoff." He said loudly. I waved bye to him. He walked over to my table.

"Welcome back kids." He said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Howlett!" Everyone said in unison. He walked to the doors, shooting me a quick look before he exited the building.

"He's the coolest teacher ever." Tony stated.

"Agreed." Jane added.

"He's so nice, he curved a test just for me because I had a B and I needed a hundred on a test to have an A in the class." Pepper said.

"Yeah he's the best." Bruce added.

"He genuinely cares about the students."

"Yeah he does." I said smiling to myself. Clint looked at my drink than up at me.

"Did he buy you that?" he asked pointing at my coffee.

"Y-yeah, why?" I stammered.

"Just wondering" he said suspiciously. I checked my phone for the time. 8:47. I rolled my eyes. These were going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life. Clint eyed me. I quickly made eye contact with him.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Alright." He said, knowing there was something I wasn't telling him. Clint was my absolute best friend. We were extremely close. We told each other everything. He knew every single thing there was to know about me and me about. But there was no way I could tell him about Logan and me. He was extremely protective over me. He would freak out. Besides it was safer if no one knew anyway. I didn't want to risk the slightest chance of losing Logan. He means everything to me; I don't know what I would do without him. I checked my phone again. 8:48. Seriously? It's only been a minute? This is torturous. I rested my head on my hand.

"I'm so excited for your party Tony." Jane expressed.

"I'm sure Pepper is too." Tony said, turning to Pepper smugly. Pepper blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"What party? What is this? Why am I always the last to know everything?" Bruce asked. Everyone laughed.

"We are having a welcome back party Brucey." Tony said playfully.

"Great, like always I'm gonna be the one to have to clean it up." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon man, live a little." Clint said. Bruce rolled his eyes in response. I laughed, and then checked my phone again. 8:50. one more minute!

"Nat, are you waiting for something, or?" Clint asked. I quickly had to think of an excuse to leave.

"Actually I need a few things, Pepper do you need anything from the store?" I asked, silently praising myself.

"Um, yeah we need coffee cream." She said.

"Alright, be back later." I said standing up.

"See ya Nat." Steve said.

"Text me later!" Jane commanded.

"Bye nat." Bruce said, sweetly.

Tony made a peace sign at me, and then slowly lowered his arm around Pepper. She blushed than smiled. I waved, and then walked outside. Butterflies developed in my stomach as I started walking toward the direction of the teacher's apartments. I couldn't wait to just hug him. I looked around before entering the building. The coast was clear, so I walked inside and up to his door. I knocked quietly and stared at the gold 19 on his door. He opened the door and smiled as he quickly ushered me into the room, and shut the door immediately behind us. I leaned against the door and he put his hand on the wall next to me leaning in closely.

"You really know how to turn a guy on." He said while smirking.

"Oh I do?" I said, faking innocence.

"Oh yeah." He said staring into my eyes.

"What would happen if I did this?" I said before I seductively and slowly pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it to the side. He groaned, and held me up against the wall, with his hands around my waist, and slammed his face against mine, kissing me. I put my arms around his neck, then moved my legs up and wrapped them around him. He carried me towards his bed, still kissing me and carefully placed me down. He moved his lips to my neck, as I worked at unbuttoning his shirt. I finished unbuttoning and threw it off. I then started unbuckling his belt, then his jeans. I unzipped them. He them vigorously unbuttoned my jeans and grabbed the top of them and ferociously pulled them down. We looked at each other for a moment. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer to me so our lips could make contact. He grabbed my waist, when out of nowhere there was a loud knock on the door. My heart stopped. I stared at Logan, unsure of what to do at first. He pointed towards the closet, and I quickly tried to run to the closet falling over because of my jeans. I crawled over to the closet, and quickly got inside of it.

"Logan?" a muffled voice called from outside the door.

"Uh, yeah coming!" Logan called back. I heard shuffling, then a door open.

"Jean, hey what's going on?"

"Hey, I just came to say hi, and see how you were doing."

"Oh thanks…"

"Are you…" she stopped talking suddenly.

"Logan? Why do you have that?"

"Huh?"

I heard walking.

"This?" What was she talking about?

"Oh um… I don't know? Is it yours?"

"No? Why would I have a shirt at your apartment Logan?" Oh shit! My hoodie! My stomach flipped. Think of something Logan!

"Oh, maybe it's my… sisters, and I packed it by mistake."

I exhaled. Good job baby.

"Oh I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yep!"

"Okay, well I have work to do I just wanted to say hi."

"Alright, it's good to see you Jean."

"You too Logan." I heard walking again and then a door close. Thank God, that was a close one. The closet door opened and we looked at each other and just simultaneously busted out laughing. I walked out of closet, and tugged my jeans off.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I laughed, and quickly pecked him.

"Those need to go." I said looking down at his jeans. He pulled them off, and smirked at me. I pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him; I started kissing his neck, and then worked my way down….

After that, he grabbed my waist to pull me up and unstrapped my bra, as I slide out of my thong. He then positioned me on top of him…

We fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He grabbed me with one arm and pulled me to him, cuddling me. I turned around to face him, and kissed his nose.

"I love you baby." He said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too." I replied. And I really did, he was my world. I couldn't survive without him. He was the first man I have ever truly loved. Hopefully, he was the last too. I always pictured a world where we didn't have to sneak around, and pretend we weren't together. Other girls got to post pictures of their boyfriends on every social media site, and with me it's always Jane trying to hook me up with guys and me having to make up a reason to turn it down. I pictured us married, living in an apartment in New York, with a baby on the way, cuddling on _our_ couch. I smiled at the image. One day. My phone ringing interrupted my thought process.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I asked, jumping up to grab my phone. Logan looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"10:30"

I searched for my phone, and finally found it the back part of my jeans. It was Pepper. I answered and rested the phone on my shoulder.

"Hello?" I said, while I grabbed my thong and put it on.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm…parking my car." I looked around for my bra, and saw Logan holding it up, I grabbed it and put it on, as I sat down on the bed, Logan strapped it for me. I grabbed my jean and starting tugging them on.

"You've been gone forever."

"Yeah I lost track of time." I said looking back at Logan with an amused look. He started laughing, and quickly covered his mouth.

"Okay, see you in a second."

"Okay." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. Logan had gotten up and put boxers on. He threw me my shirt and I pulled it on. He grabbed me and jumped back onto the bed, laughing.

"You can't leave." He said holding me tight. I laughed.

"Logan! I have to Pepper's gonna kill me!"

"Just stay here forever, please."

"I wish I could."

"I love you." He didn't give me time to respond before kissing me. I smiled and got off the bed. He grabbed my arm, and I playfully rolled my eyes at him smiling as I tried to pull my arm away. He kissed my hand before letting it go. I walked toward his door. Then I remembered I was supposed to be at the store. I walked into his kitchen and opened his pantry. He got up and walked over to me confused. I grabbed a random box, and pulled it out.

"You stole my cereal."

"I was supposed to be at the store." I said. He laughed, as I started to walk away. He hooked his finger in the belt loop of my jeans and pulled me back, giving me one more kiss. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Goodnight Mr. Howlett." I said sarcastically.

"A plus performance tonight Miss. Romanoff." He said in a serious voice. I laughed and then walked out the door and closed it. I opened the door to leave the building, and cold wind flew in. I shivered, and started walking quickly toward my dorm. I walked up the cobblestone side walk and into the cozy warmth of my dorm building. I went to open my door, but somebody was already opening it. Tony stood on the other side of the door. He looked at me for a second then reached into the box and pulled out a handful of cereal and started eating it as he walked away. I looked after him confused. I walked into the dorm.

"Tony?" I said. Wondering what he was doing here.

"We were just talking." Pepper answered with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yep, He asked me to be his date at his party!" She said ecstatically.

"Oh YAY!" I said happily.

"I know…" She trailed off when she saw what I was holding.

"You were at the store for two hours, and all you bring back is an opened box of frosted flakes?"

I really needed to stark making better alibies.

"Um yes."

"You're so weird Nat." She said laughing. I laughed with her, and then placed the box on the kitchen counter.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said plopping on the couch next to her.

We watched some scary movie about a cabin and zombies. Then we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked at my phone. It was eleven am. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. I did my make-up, and then walked to my closet. I put on underwear and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with holes by the knee, and a gray tank top, and a greenish-bluish sweater, and black boots. I walked outside of my room, as my phone rang, it was Logan. I looked around for Pepper and she was nowhere in sight. I answered the call.

"Hello baby." I leaned over the counter and rested my elbows on it.

"Hi perfect, I have decided that you're staying over tonight."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes, and if you say no…"

"What?"

"I'll tickle you."

"You're so adorable." I said giggling.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Clint's voice say from behind me. I quickly hung the phone up and turned around.

"No one." I answered automatically. He just stared at me. He was holding bags of food. My door opened and the rest of the gang walked in also holding food. They sat down. We walked over to the table and started unpacking the breakfast. Pepper walked out of her room. Tony's face brightened up when he saw her.

"I didn't get you strawberry syrup this time." He said with a huge smile on his face. Pepper started laughing. She walked over and sat down next to Tony. We started eating.

"What is it today?" Clint asked.

"It's Saturday." Jane said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ew school starts in 2 days." Tony whined.

"I'm actually really excited." Bruce confessed.

"Yeah, I am too!" Pepper agreed.

"Of course you guys are." I laughed.

"Football tryouts are today for freshman." Steve said.

"Freshman suck." Tony stated, pulling Pepper into his lap.

"I have to be there all day, but that's the job of the captain." Steve said proudly.

"Alright _Captain_, can you pass me the syrup." Jane said mockingly. Everybody laughed.

"Well I better get going, don't want to be late." Steve said getting up, and throwing his plate away.

"Wouldn't want to dishonor your captainly duties." Bruce said mockingly.

"You guys are mean." Steve said smiling.

"Bye Cap." I said as he walked out the door.

"So guys, I'm hanging out with Thor today, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Pepper said smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I'm showing him around the campus." She said smiling.

"Yeah, what else are you gonna show him around?" Tony said cheekily.

"Anthony Edward Stark." Pepper said as she elbowing him.

"Tony shut up." Jane said throwing a piece of bacon at him.

"You never told us who your got roomed with?" Bruce said to Jane.

"Oh she's this really cool girl named Betty, she's into science, and she's really pretty. I'm gonna invite her to Tony's party so you two can meet she seems like your type."

"Oh cool." Bruce responded smiling.

"Everyone is coupling up Nat." Jane said in a sing song voice. Here we go again. Jane checked her phone.

"Oh I have to go, I'm supposed to be by the flagpole in two minutes." She said rushing out.

"Yeah I better get going too." Pepper said, grabbing her plate and the plate Jane left behind, and throwing them away.

"Where are you off too?" I asked.

"NJHS meeting."

"You are such a nerd Pep, it's so adorable." Tony said, making Pepper turn a bright red as she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

"And then there were 4." Bruce said.

"We gotta high tail out of here too Brucey boy." Tony said getting up and stretching.

"Oh right the science club meeting." Bruce said as he started cleaning up.

"Go ahead, I got this." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah go." I said smiling.

"Alright bye Nat." He said walking out.

"See ya" Tony said leaving.

Clint and I Clint started cleaning up silently.

"What are you up to today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing really, I have to get some stuff for my dorm….Nat I'm worried about you… what's been going on with you lately?"

"No, um, nothing… I'm fine." I said.

"Alright…well I have to go." He hugged me before leaving. I leaned back onto the counter and exhaled. A relationship should not be this complicated. I remembered I had to pick up my schedule, so I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket and walked out of my dorm. I had to go to Mr. Coulson's office; he was the guidance counselor here. I arrived at the main office and before I got to the door, it opened. It was that kid, the one with the dark hair and amazing green eyes. He smirked at me, and then held the door opened for me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked inside. He simply nodded in response. I stared after him. What was it about him that was so mesmerizing? A phone ringing behind me brought me back to reality. I walked into Coulson's office.

"Hey Romanoff!" He said smiling.

"Hey Coulson." I responded. He was such a cool guy, I didn't know why he was working at a school, he could just as easily had a much cooler job. But we were all lucky to have him. He shuffled through some paper until he found what he was looking for. He handed the paper to me. It was my schedule.

"Do I need to change any?" He asked. I quickly looked over my schedule and smirked when I saw my fourth period.

"Nope, they're all right." I said smiling.

"Thanks Coulson." I said as I walked out.

"Anytime." He called from his office.

1st period – AP Human Biology- Mr. Richards

2nd period- Trigonometry- Mr. Summers

3rd period- AP Lang- Mrs. Storm

4th period- AP American history- Mr. Howlett

5th period- Political Science- Mr. McCoy

6th period- Psychology- Miss. Grey

I grabbed my phone and called Logan.

"Hello perfect." He answered, causing the hugest smile to spread across my face.

"You're too sweet."

"So, I have old movies, popcorn, and a spot next to me on my couch with your name on it. How does that sound."

"That sounds perfect. I'm on my way now." I said before I hung up.

I arrived at Logan's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door wearing only grey sweat pants. I handed him my schedule as I walked in.

"I got this really stupid teacher for my fourth period." I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, he's the worst." He replied, looking at my schedule. I sat down on the couch.

"I heard he sleeps with his students." I said, fighting laughter. He laughed and sat down next to me. I looked over to him as saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just love you so much." He said, genuinely.

"I love you too." I said as I quickly kissed him.

"That's all I get?" He asked jokingly. I grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"That's more like it." He said putting his arm around me as I cuddled up to him.

Hours later, we had gone through most of Logan's movie… Not that we really watched any of them though. I laid down on Logan's lap and called Pepper.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I'm staying at Clint's tonight."

"Oh, alright."

"How was your meeting?"

"It was great, I got elected president!"

"Oh wow congratulations! You should call Tony and celebrate!"

"I just might."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye!" She said hanging up.

"I'm all yours." I said putting my phone down. Logan leaned down and kissed me….

I was awakened abruptly by Logan yelling. He was having one of his nightmares again. I quickly shook him to wake him up. His claws protruded through his skin. As he quickly sat up he swiped my thigh. I grabbed where he had cut me, and could feel my blood seeping onto my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's P.O.V

I was running, there were people chasing me, shooting at me. I had to get away, I had to keep running. Suddenly I was ambushed by hundreds of people, all swarming around me, they started shooting at me, I screamed, when suddenly it was dark. I was back in my room, sitting up in my bed. I looked left and right, then turned to Nat. She was staring at me mortified. I looked down and saw my blades were out. I quickly retracted them and turned back to Nat. She was gripping her thigh; I saw tears in her eyes.

"Nat?" I said breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, it's just a…" She murmured. I cut her off by grabbing her hand. There was blood all over her hands, and thigh. I saw 3 deep scratches, and gasped.

"No…" I said in disbelieve. There's no way I could have done this. I had hurt her, I hurt the women I love. I was so angry at myself for letting this happen.

"Logan…It's okay, it just a scratch." She said, cutting off my thinking process.

"No, this is not okay; it is not just a scratch! You're in pain, and it's my fault… I hurt you Natasha…How could I allow myself to let this happen, I should have been in better control…" Nat cut me off by grabbing my face.

"Logan, I'm okay. This is not your fault! I'm fine!" I could tell she was in pain. I ran my through her hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry; I'll do everything in my power to make sure this never happens again." I said staring into her ailing eyes.

"It's okay baby." She said pulling me into a hug. I held her tightly then rolled out of bed. I looked around for things to cover her wound. I grabbed a wash cloth, and carefully wiped the blood off of her thigh. She winced as I did it. I cursed myself again for hurting the number one thing I truly cared about. I rested my forehead against hers.

"God…I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry."

"Shhhh…it's okay."

I loved her so much that I couldn't even put it into words. Every time she looked at me with those beautiful eyes, every time she touched me, every time she kissed me. It changed my world. It made me want to become a better person. She had so much control over me, it was almost scary. I would do anything for this girl…absolutely anything…I grabbed a big Band-Aid, and ripped the paper of with my teeth. I carefully placed it over the cuts. It didn't cover the whole thing, but I didn't know what else I could do. I cautiously kissed where I had placed the Band-Aid then looked up at her. She was so fragile, she was so small. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her, she hugged me back tightly. I truly wished things were different. I hated that I couldn't do something as simple as hold her hand in public, I couldn't take her out on a date, I couldn't give her what she deserved. She kissed me, melting all my doubts about us away. She pulled me down next to her on the bed, and cuddled close to me. She fit so perfectly in the curve of my body, like a puzzle piece. I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever and never let go. Every time I'm not with her, I have an empty feeling inside like something is missing. I think that when love is the real thing, and your with the right person, you just know. And it feels like what I feel for Nat. I didn't have my arms around her because I was worried that it might happen again.

"You won't hurt me..." She said grabbing my arm and pulling it around her. I swear she could read minds.

"I just want you to hold me." She said sleepily. I held her close to me as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon frying. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Nat, looking extremely gorgeous, and wearing nothing but my button up shirt, and underwear. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She smiled.

"Good morning." She said with an adorable morning voice. I moved her hair away, and kissed her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then got on her tip toes and kissed me. It was so cute how she had to get on her tip toes to kiss me. It was one of those little things that I loved about her. But then, I could write a book series on thing that I loved about Nat. She was my favorite person in the world. I would rather die than loose her. I just wished things didn't have to be so complicated… She finished cooking, and handed me a plate. We sat down at my table, and I cringed when I saw her thigh… I would never forgive myself for letting that happen. No matter how much Nat told me it was okay, I knew it wasn't.

"So school starts tomorrow." She said.

"I'm just looking forward to fourth period." I said playfully, taking a bit of food. She rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"How are you going to explain that?" I asked gesturing to the cuts. Her smile faded.

"I'll say that… I… ran into a tree." She answered jokingly. I chuckled at her lightness towards the situation.

"Yes because that is extremely believable."

"I don't know Logan, we'll figure it out."

"We always do right."

She smiled at me. I loved how she looked in the morning, she was so effortlessly beautiful. I grabbed her hand and stroked it with my thumb.

"I love you Natasha."

"I love too Logan."

We finished eating, and I grabbed our plates and put them on the counter.

"I better get going." She said getting up. I walked up to her and grabbed onto her waist.

"Nope."

"Logaaan…" She protested, but I kept holding her.

"You still haven't set up your classroom, and if I'm out any longer peppers gonna think I'm sleeping with Clint." She said. I scoffed.

"You know I don't want to leave either, I would spend every second of my day with you if I could."

"Now doesn't that sound like paradise?" I said kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said kissing her one last time before letting her go. She walked into my bedroom and put her jeans and boots on, she grabbed her sweater, and I watched her walk out the door, still wearing my shirt. I smiled to myself, as I walked to my bathroom to shower and get ready. I love her so much…


End file.
